Nightmares
by sylarbadass
Summary: Will Logan's nightmares destroy his world... give it a read..
1. Chapter 1

_I HAD WRITES BLOCK AGAIN AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT, I WILL HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER FOR A BOND OF LOVE UP LATER TODAY, IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE I WILL MAKE IT MULIP CHAPTERS. ENJOY... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLES THINK... _

_**Hey guys squoctobird is helping me with all the mistake and grammer.. and thank you! so everyone needs to give her some credit too!**_

_**The night sky grows darker with each passing hour. The moon light is hidden by the cloud's cover as lightning strikes in the distance, lighting up the night sky. As lightning strikes, its light shines down on the ground. A body could be seen, a small and fragile body laying as the blood is drained from his body. As the rain washes away all traces of his death, a shadow is seen standing over the small body. A dark man with a dark soul reaches down to touch the lifeless body, running his hands down the boy's body. **_

_**"I told you I would find you again, my boy. You may have fled from me long ago and hid yourself from your past, but you were never truly gone from me." The dark man leans down to kiss the young man's head. "Welcome back to your horror."**_

Logan awakes to sweat coming down his face, his whole body shaking with fear. Logan sits up in his bed and looks around the room to see everything was fine. He looked to the other side to see Kendall sound asleep with his ipod on.

"It was just a nightmare," he tells himself. Logan brings his hands to his head to wiped his face; he was drenched in sweat. "Great." Logan throws his covers to the other side of the bed and looked at his legs to see nothing but blood and cuts. "It isn't real, it isn't real." Shaking his head and closing his eyes, Logan looks down once more to see that his legs are fine.

With his body still shaking, Logan slowly walks to the bathroom, holding onto anything he can to help steady himself. Wobbling into the bathroom, Logan holds onto the stink and turns its on. Splashing water to his face, Logan looks up to see his reflection: His eyes filled with sleep, black circles under his eyes, his face pale and sickly.

"Come on Logan you need to sleep. It isn't happing again. It's just nightmare, that's all." Logan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Upon opening his eyes again, Logan looks back to the mirror to see his eyes black and blood running down the side of his face. He could see the cuts and scratches. Logan brings his hand to touch his face.

"No!" Logan brings his hand from his face, turning it into a fist and punches the bathroom mirror, shattering it into pieces. He could feel pain coming to his hand. Logan looks down to see blood gushing from his hand. He grabs a towel from the closet and wraps it up and then walks to the living room.

Darkness fills the room, the only light coming from the window. Logan walks to the couch and grabs the blanket that was laying on the back. He curls himself up into a little ball and looks out into the darkness of the night. "Please don't let this be happening again."

As the night grows longer, Logan could not keep his eyes open, his sleep over coming his will to stay awake. Logan eyes close on him only for his nightmare to start all over again. Hour would pass as Logan fights and run from his nightmares. Tossing and turning, Logan's body finally succumbs to the must needed rest it's been longing for. In the darkness of the room and man stands there and watches Logan sleep, as an evil smile emarges from his face.

"You will come back to me my boy, I will have you onces more."

(Kendall's POV)

I could see the Morning sun light coming into the bed room and I rolled over. I didn't want to get up; it was Saturday and we finally had a damn day off. I wanted to spend most of it in bed, but the sun had other plans. I rolled over again and looked to see if Logan was still asleep. I didn't see him in his bed. "I wonder where he is?" I asked myself as I forced myself to get up.

I sat in my bed, wiped my eyes, and then stood to walk out of the bedroom. I walked into the dining room and turned to see this little bump on the couch curled up in a little ball and I knew it was Logan. I made my way over there and kneeled down. I saw his face, he was pale and cold. I brought my hand and ran it through his hair. I could see him starting to move. I smiled and waited for him to open his eyes. Once his did I wanted to cry at the sight in front of me. His eyes were blood shot with dark circlea under them.

"Another nightmare?"

All he could do was nod.

I stood up and moved his body a little bit so I could sit down. Once I did, Logan came and curled up to me. I wrapped my arms around him and I could feel him shaking. "Logie this is been going on for 2weeks now? It isn't starting again is it?" I had to ask him but I was afraid of the answer.

"Ken, it's just nightmares, that's all. It isn't starting again and if it was, I would tell you." I heard Logan tell me, his voice so small and hoarse.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed his forehead. I felt Logan snuggle closer to me. I was getting worried. The last time this happened I was 9 and Logan was 8. I was hoping Logan was telling me the truth. I didn't want this to happen. It almost killed him and I can't go through this again. I almost lost him. I looked down to see Logan was asleep once more. I leaned down and kissed him again and then laid down on the couch with Logan at my side.

"Please God don't let it happen, I can't lose him again." I said to myself, I closed my eyes and pulled Logan even closer to me.

(Mama Knight POV)

I woke up kinda late this morning. I guess that's what you get from staying up late watching movies with your daughter and two of your sons. I got out of bed and smiled at the sight in front of me: Katie was in the middle of the bed snuggled up to James and Carlos was at the end on the bed drooling on a pillow. I smiled one more time and then made my way to the door. As I walked out, I could see someone on the couch. I quietly walked over there and saw Kendall and Logan curled up together. Kendall was holding Logan as tight as he could and Logan had his head buried in the crook of Kendall's neck. It was the cutest thing. I smiled as I walked past the boys and into the bathroom. I opened the door and gasped. I saw pieces of the mirror all over the floor and little drops of blood. I looked to the ground and saw the blood drops went into the living room, I ran back to Kendall and Logan and saw Logan's hand. It was wrapped in a towel. "No, no, no." My first thoughts went to Logan; I was praying it wasn't happing again. I didn't want to wake them but I needed to know what happen. I leaned down and tapped Kendall and Logan shoulders, I watched as the boys opened their eyes.

"Morning mom." Kendall yawned out.

I watched Logan slowly get up and he looked like hell. You could he hasn't been sleeping.

"Hi."

I sat next to Logan and brought him into a hug. When we pulled away and I grabbed his hand. "Sweetie what happen? I saw the bathroom." I watched him put his head down and then I could hear crying, Kendall moved closer to Logan and pulled him to his lap. Logan threw his hands over Kendall neck and just started crying again. I started to rub his back."Logan what happen last night?" I watched Logan pull away from my son and sit back next to both of us. He put his head in Kendall's lap.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. It was nothing, ok."

"Sweetie you don't smash a mirror into pieces for nothing. Logan you're not seeing things again are you?" Kendall and I sat there for a few moments and nothing was said.

"Logie please tell me you're not seeing things again?"

I could tell Kendall was very worried about him and so was I. I saw Logan sit up and look into my son's eyes, and I could tell right then in there from Kendall's face that it was happing again.

"I am sorry. I should have said something when the nightmares started coming back. I tired shake them off but it's getting worse. I can't get the images out of my head." Logan told is through his sobbing.

"Baby." Kendall pulled Logan back to him. I had tears in my eyes. I looked to my son. He was scared and so was I. I moved closer to both of them and wrapped my arms around them. Logan needed help now before this got out of hand and he tired too hurt himself. Or worse.

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE, TELL ME WHAT YA THINK IF YOU WANT TO... NOW TIME TO GO WRTIE ON A BOND OF LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the second part! and thank you Melly she is editing everything for me! thank you! your amazing! get used to it. I am going to thank you on every chapter I put up! so thanks again!_**

(Kendall POV)

My mom had given Logan a sleeping pill so he could get some rest and I thanked her for that. Logan looked so weak and scared. He fought her because he didn't want to take anything. He didn't want to sleep; he was so scared of that man coming for him. James and I had to hold him down so mom could give it to him. I wanted to cry at the sight of him. I hated seeing him like this. I could see how his body was deteriorating right in front of me. I couldn't let this happen again. He needed help and soon. I was sitting in the living room with my head in my hands. I didn't want my family to see me break down. I needed to be strong for Logan. He needed me to. I couldn't help it; I let the tears fall down my face.

"Honey, it's going to be ok." I looked up when I heard my mom. I could tell she was just as worried as I was. I threw my arms around her and hugged her. I just let the tears fall. I didn't know what to do. The man I was in love with was in so much pain and I didn't know how to help him. I didn't know how to take away his fear.

"Mom it isn't going to be ok. Logan isn't strong enough to fight this. You remember what happen last time. He almost..." I couldn't finish what I was going to say. The tears consumed me. I fell into my mom's lap and couldn't stop crying. I could feel her hands rubbing circles on my back. I was so scared that I was going to lose him to his own nightmares.

"Shh baby, we will fix everything. Logan will make it through this, just like last time." I wanted to believe her so much but this times it seemed different; Logan seemed different. This time he was in fear for his life. I cried and cried in my mom's lap till I heard the front door open up. I lifted my head up to see my brothers and little sister come in. I could see the worry on their faces. I watched as they came right to the living room to join my mom and I on the couch. I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave my family a small smile.

"How is he doing?" James asked. I knew he was scared for Logan. He and Logan were friends before I meet them.

"He is sleeping now, but guys, I couldn't even leave him till I knew he was sleep. He is so scared of being alone." I could feel the tears that wanted to come down. I brought my hand to my eyes and wiped them away before any could fall. I looked back to my family and saw them stand up and walk over to me and pulled me in an embrace.

"We are all here for Logan and won't let anything happen to him. You know that, Kendall. Whatever happens, we will never leave either of you." Carlos said. I could hear the sadness in his voice and I knew he was about to cry. I pulled Carlos into a hug. I needed my family right now and I know what they are saying was the truth.

"Mom what are we going to do? Did you call Mrs. Mitchell?" I heard Katie ask our mother.

"Yes, I did. She can't be here till next week but I did get a number to a doctor that can help Logan through this. I made him appointment for tomorrow afternoon." I kinda smiled; I wanted Logan to get some help before it comes down to him hurting himself again.

(Logan POV)

**_Smoke filled the air as fire consumed the grounds. Fire burned the trees and the ground as a scream cried out for help. The sounds of people being burned alive and their cries echoed through the wind. Logan stands there in the mist of all this horror, his body frozen in its place. His hands are covered in the blood of those who cry out in pain. His heart and soul laugh at those the dying. _**

**_"No, please don't let this happen!" Logan screams out into the night sky. He could feel his lungs fill with smoke of the burning ground; he could feel his feet burning as fire engulfs his body. Logan screams out in pain as his body dies with each and every flame creeps onto his body. _**

**_"Please no more! No more!" Logan falls to his knees as his body starts to blister. He runs his hands over his face only for the flesh to fall from his cheeks, blood dripping down. Logan looks through the pain at the man standing in front of him. The man kneels down to cup Logan's chin. Logan's eyes looks at the man of his nightmares, those eyes of darkness and death looking back into his soul._**

**_"You brought this among yourself, my son. I told you never to leave and hide yourself from your true father. You will now know what true pain is, and you will suffer for the years that you freed yourself from me." The man stands up and brings out a knife to stab Logan in the back and slice his arms._**

Logan awakes to a pain in his back. He opens his eyes to see that man standing at the foot of his bed, holding the body of a young girl. Her body is burned, and blood is running down all parts of her.

"You did this to her, Logan. You are a murderer. You have condemned all those souls to hell because of that darkness that dwells within you."

"You're not real! Go away!" Logan yelled out, but still the man stays. Logan closes his eyes, hoping that everything will disappear. Upon opening up his eyes, the girl now stands alone. Her face is full of pure horror as she jumps for Logan. He falls to the ground and backs up into the door. The young girl makes her way closer to him, flesh falling from her body with every step she takes.

"Burn with me! Burn with me!" Logan hides his face in his knees, and tears start to fall.

"Kendall! Help!" Logan yelled out. He looks up, getting ready to stand and run, but this girl kneels down and grabs onto his arm, burning him with her touch. "Ahhh!" The pain overcomes Logan as he crumbles to the ground with so much pain shooting though his body.

"Someone, anyone!" Logan body is fading further into the dark as pain over comes him. With his eyes closing, Logan sees the silhouette of that girl one last time. Losing his will to stay awake, Logan's eyes fight to stay open till he see the bedroom door open. With his last look he sees Kendall running in.

"Oh my God, Logan!" Kendall slides to Logan's side whose body so limp for the pain he was in.

"K-kendall help-p-p me! Ahh!" Logan's head shoots back as more pain comes to his body. Kendall scoops Logan up into his arms, seeing the blood coming from his wrist and back.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled out as his family comes running into the room. "James help me!" James runs to Kendall and Logan. Shocked at the sight of Logan, James freezes for a moment.

"Carlos, call 911 now!" James yells to his best friend as he runs out of the room and into the bathroom for towels to stop the bleeding. Carlos runs from the room to the kitchen and grabs his cell phone.

"Come on, Logie. Stay with me." Kendall says as he holds Logan, looking for any sign of movement. Mama Knight and Katie stand there crying as James runs back into the room. His eyes are filled with tears of the thought of losing his brother.

Carlos come running back. "They are on their way."

Kendall grabs the towels from James and starts to wrap them around Logan's bloody wrist to stop him from bleeding to death. Kendall looks to James and both boys' faces fill with tears. Kendall eyes leave James as he feels moment coming from Logan.

"Baby, everything is going to be fine. Just breath."

Logan slowly opens his eyes to see Kendall's eyes looking back. Logan tries to move but he could feel the pain in his back as he did. "Kendall my back- It hurts..."

Kendall leans down and kisses Logan and lets his hand fall to his back. Kendall could feel wetness and when he moves his hand back, he sees nothing but blood.

"Ahhh!" Logan screams.

"Shhh. The paramedics are almost here." Kendall says, holding Logan close, wishing his pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ok peoples here is chapter three.. enjoy.. :-) . New chapter for a bond of love should be up by Sunday if not Monday. Working on that right now.. Ok enough of me talking.. go read! Haha Thanks Melly! your the best!_**

(Logan POV)

'

I could feel myself being pulling in two. My body was being pulled back into the real world and my soul was being pulled back into that hellish place I once was. That man who has haunted me for so many years was working his way back into my life. I could hear voices calling out to me; I opened my eyes up to see a light. I slowly opened them too see those wonderful greens eyes looking back at me and I knew I was back home. Safe for now.

"Kendall?" I spoke out. My voice so weak and crackly; it hurt to speak.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I watched as Kendall leaned over and gave me a kiss on my head and grabbed my hand. I tried to move, but when I did I could feel a sharp pain come to me. "Hey, don't try to move. You hurt your back really bad."

"What happened?" I could vaguely remember somethings. I could remember the burning I felt and the pain that came with it; and that young girl, her face and the horror that came.

"You don't remember anything, Logan?" I heard Carlos' voice coming from behind Kendall. I looked away from Kendall to see the rest of my family sitting there. I could tell that everyone had been crying.

"No. I just remember falling asleep and then waking up here." I couldn't tell them about that young woman. I know I should, but I don't want to be put away again. I am going to fight this in my own way.

"Boys, I think Logan needs some time alone. Why don't you two take Katie down to get something to eat?" Mama Knight told the guys. I knew why she wanted them gone; she wanted to speak to me about what I did remember. I watched as the guys got up and waved to me as they walked out the door. I put my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. Everything that I feared flashed into my mind. I could feel the tears falling onces more down my face. I was so scared of what was to come; he will never back down now.

"Logie?" I opened my eyes at the sound of Kendall's voice. I let out a little smile but it faded fast. Kendall hopped in the bed and pulled me to his chest. I brought myself to cuddle into his chest as my tears fell. I didnt care about the pain that I felt. I needed to be with Kendall. He was the only one that could bring light back into my life. Kendall was the one that brought be back from that fire I was once in long ago.

"Logan? Why did you hurt yourself?" I didn't answer him because I didn't hurt myself. I would never do that to myself, but I knew they would never believe me if I spoke the truth. I lifted my head up so I could look at Kendall. I could see how worried he was. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't lie to him.

"Kendall, I didn't do this to myself." I waited for him to say something but he never did.

"Sweetie heart, please don't lie to us. If you're hurting yourself again..." I snapped my head forward so I could look at Mama Knight. Her face filled with sadness and worry; she looks like she had aged 5 years in one night.

"I didn't do this to myself! How could I? How could I have stabbed myself in the back? And cut my arms all up?" I shot up. I didn't care about the pain that soon followed. I wasn't going to be accused of something I never did. This is what he wanted. He wanted people who loved to me have me put away so I would have no one and he could get to me.

"Logan, clam down baby." I could feel Kendall's hands on my back. "We are only trying to help you."

"If you want to help me then just believe me, damnit!" I feel back into Kendall's arm crying. "I am not crazy! This is real! Why can't you see it?"

(James POV)

Here I am in a hospital again worrying about my best friend. I am so scared that Logan is losing is mind once more. We all knew about his problem. We did our best to watch out for him to make sure this would never happen again, but we were wrong. It's happening again and too fast. The doctors always told us it was Logan's subconscious way of coping with the loss of his father and the guilt he felt. But things were wrong this time around, Logan was scared for his life.

"Do you think he will be ok?" I looked up to see Katie. I pulled her into a hug and I could feel her shaking. She didn't really understand what was happing to Logan and to tell you the truth, I wasn't that sure what was going on this time either.

"Look, Logan is a strong person this is just a little bump in the road. He will make it through this rough patch." I told her but I wish I could bring myself to believe what I was telling her.

"Katie, James is right. Everything will be ok. Why don't you and I go take a walk outside and get some fresh air?" I knew Carlos was trying to make things better. I gave him a little smile and soon stood up and grabbed Katie and Carlos arms and pulled them out. I needed to get away.

"Let's go." We walked out the door to the sun light shining on us, it felt great and something I think we all needed. Fresh air to clear our mines.

(Kendall POV)

I was dying inside as I watched Logan. I loved him, but this was getting worse with each and every passing hour. My mom had left to go call his mother and to talk to the doctors. I was glad because I wanted to be alone with Logan. I wanted the truth from him. I moved a little bit so I was sitting up right next to Logan.

"Kendall, you do believe me right?" I wanted to so much but I was at war with myself.

"Baby I want to but…"

"Kendall, I need you to believe me! I can't fight this on my own!" I grabbed Logan up into my arms, trying to calm him down. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Kendall, I am telling the truth. You know I would never do this to myself. He is real and he is trying to pull me back into that darkness again."

"Who? Logan, who is trying take you away?" I pulled away from Logan so I could see his face. He was so pale and tired. He looked like he was about to fall over any minute now. I sat there and watched him, waiting for answer that never came. "Logan?" I called out. I looked down to him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. Sleep had finally overcome him and thank God. I gave him one last kiss before I slowly got out of the bed. "I love you. Sleep well." I said, walking out the door. I went to find my mom. I needed to know what the doctors were saying and what was to be done. I just prayed that he wouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight.

(Logan POV)

**"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." Logan speaks out into this never ending darkness that fights to condemn his soul. With each and every step he takes he can feel the loss of those whom he loves. With his heart filled with sorrow and fear, Logan cries out into the dead of night. **

**"Your cries will not save you, my son. You are to be damned to this world and everything in it. You are to walk these miles of endless pain." A voice echoes those the darkness sending Logan to his knees.**

**"God, why? Why I am being brought here once more? Have you not forgiven me for what I have done?" Logan looks to the heavens waiting for any kind of answer, but nothing comes, only more pain to his already broken and fragile body. **

**"God will not answer you, my son. Nor does he care about you. You are mine now." The man lashes out at Logan, bringing a whip to his back and bringing pain to him. Every lash to his small frame breaks his spirit and mind.**

"Ahhh! No!" Logan is thrown from his bed only to hit the floor with a loud thud. His clothes are torn from his body. Looking up, Logan sees him. "Please don't. I have done nothing to you." Logan speaks out in fear.

"You have done everything to me and now you will feel my pain." The man brings his whip down once more, stinging Logan's back. With so much force being put on Logan's small body, it gives way and he is brought down to the ground. As more pain comes to him, he cries out in horror.

"You will die by my hand." The man kneels down and takes Logan neck in his hand, lifting him up to see the suffering in the poor boy's eyes. With an evil smirk, Logan his thrown to the back of the room, hitting the wall. Logan's body slowly slides down the wall leaving a blood trail.

"Please…..no more?" Logan looks to the man and closes his eyes, not wanting to see what was to come. Opening his eyes once more, the man is gone, leaving Logan alone in the room. Looking around, Logan sees the room has nothing misplaced. Everything where is was meant to be except for him and the bloody extention cord in his hand.

**I am so mean to be treating Logan this way. Oh well... gotta roll with the punches I guess.. LOL If there is anything that you want to see in Logan's nighmares please let me know.. and everyone will soon find out what happen the night Logan's father died and how it ties into his nightmares. I have to think about it first.. I wrote chapter 4 will post soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here be chapter 4! enjoy! let me know what ya'll think? Only if you want too..!**

(Kendall POV)

It had been three weeks since Logan's episode at the hospital and he seemed like he was getting better. The doctors had put him on so many meds I have lost count, but that didn't matter to me. He was getting a little better each day- only four nightmares in these past weeks. James and I were sitting on the couch playing video games when we both heard Carlos screaming. My first thoughts went to Logan; had something happen again? I jumped up, threw everything down and started to run towards the screaming.

"Carlos you are so dead!" I heard Logan yell. Then saw Carlos sliding down the slide. He hit the floor hard. I looked up at the balcony and saw Logan with hot pink hair. I forgot that it was that time of year again. I mean with everything that had been going on it slipped my mind. I couldn't help myself I just started to laugh.

"Kendall, this isn't funny!" I looked back up and just smiled at him.

"Yea, it is." I don't think I should have said that because the next thing I know Logan is sliding down the slide and after Carlos and I.

"Dude, run!" Carlos and I took off. I jumped over the couch. Carlos ran into the kitchen. Poor James was just in the wrong spot. Logan ran into the kitchen. I thought he was going after Carlos, but I was wrong, I heard him digging for something and then he popped his head up with a bottle of bleach. I knew what he was going to do.

"Logie! I love these jeans! Don't you do it!"

"What is the matter, Kendall?" Logan slowly walked around the bar and into the living room. I did the first thing that came to me: I grabbed James to protect me.

"Kendall! I am not a shield! Come on Logan, you wouldn't dare." James and I watched Logan. Something seemed off with him. I noticed his eyes were darker than what they should have been. I noticed Logan hands were shaking. It was like he was trying to stop himself from doing something. I pushed James down onto the couch and ran to Logan. For some reason, I thought he was going to try and hurt himself.

"Logan, please put the bleach down." I said walking slowly to him.

"Kendall, I can't. He won't let me." Logan said I could see the fear in his eyes. I was almost there when Logan brought the bottle to his mouth.

"Noo!" I lunged forward and grabbed the bottle knocking it to the ground before Logan could drink any. I watched Logan knees give way, as he fell to the ground.

(Logan POV)

It was going on three weeks and everything seemed to be going well. I haven't had that many nightmare because of the meds I was given and I was pleased about that. Life seemed to be getting back to normal. Kendall and I had gotten stronger over everything that had been happening. He has been with me every step of the way. This morning was the first time in three weeks that he wasn't at my side. I guess it's because I slept in. I rolled out of bed relived that I had gotten another good night sleep but I really needed a shower after last night. So I got up and walked to bathroom that was up stairs I didn't feel like walking all the way down stairs- lazy, I know. I made it to the door right as Carlos was coming out.

"Morning"

"Morning, cupcake!"

"Cupcake?" I had to ask.

"Yea, I thought I would give you a nickname. I mean everyone else has one for you." I just looked at him.

"Ok… cupcake it is." I didn't want to stand there and tell him that Kendall was the only one that had a nickname for me and break his heart, so why not let him have one for me too? I could get used to it.

"Woohoo! Have fun taking a shower." I found that odd. Why would he tell me to have fun? Well that's Carlos for you. I smiled at him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the sink and looked up at my reflection. I actually saw me for once. I didn't look like death. I had color in my face; my eyes weren't heavy with sleep and no horrible images looking back. I took my boxers off and stepped into the shower turning on the hot water. As the hot water hit my body, I went to grab my bottle of shampoo but found it empty.

"Dammit, Kendall." I have got to stop letting him use my stuff. He never throws it away when it becomes empty. I went for James bottle of shampoo. "He won't mind." I poured some into my hand and ran it thought my hair. It smelled like cupcakes. "Weird." I thought to myself. I didn't want to get out but the water was getting cold. So I turn the nob and moved the shower curtain out of the way and stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. When I was done drying myself off I grabbed my shorts and slipped them on. I returned to the mirror and looked up.

"Carlos, you are so dead!" I yelled out, slamming the bathroom door open to see Carlos standing there with a big as smile on his face.

"Got ya!" I jumped for him and he slid down the slide. I walked over to the balcony and leaned over to see Carlos; he had hit the floor and was laying there. I turned my head when I heard Kendall laughing at me.

"Kendall, this isn't funny!"

"Yea it is." Ok. That was it. I ran over to the slide and slid down. When I got to the bottom, Carlos ran into the kitchen and Kendall hopped over the couch. I was kinda happy about this. I knew who I was going to get first. I ran into the kitchen looking for something. I saw Carlos run into the bathroom and I just smiled. I would get him later. I leaned down under the sink and saw the bleach; I just wanted to scare Kendall a little bit. As I reached for the bleach, it wasn't my hands. I closed my eyes wishing away the image. I open my eyes and saw my hands again, I stood up and gave Kendall a little evil grin.

"Logie! I love these jeans! Don't you do it!" Kendall yelled out.

"What is the matter, Kendall?" I asked as I walked around the bar. I watched as he pulled James up from the couch. This is better than I thought; get two birds with one stone.

"Kendall! I am not a shield! Come on Logan, you wouldn't dare." I stopped and looked to my family. What I saw behind them scared the hell out of me. I saw bodies of the dead all around them. Kendall's eyes being melted off of his face. James' body breaking as claws broke through his chest. I closed my eyes. When I open them again, I knew they weren't mine looking back.

"I told you I would be back." That man's voice rang through my head. I wanted to move, but I was frozen in time. I watched as Kendall pushed James back onto the couch and made his way over to me. I wanted to scream out, but my voice had left me. I could feel my hands shaking.

"Logan, please put the bleach down." I heard Kendall telling me, but I didn't have the power to do so. I could feel my arms being raised.

"Don't, please. Leave me be." I spoke inside my mind. I knew this man could hear me, but nothing was said. I watched in horror as the bottle of bleach came closer to my lips. "Kendall, I can't. He won't let me." I knew if Kendall didn't stop me I was going to die.

"Noo!" I felt the bottle being thrown from my arms and then a sense of freedom. My knees gave way, and I fell to the ground. I could feel relief within me and I knew the man was gone for now. I opened my eyes to see Kendall, James and Carlos all by my side.

"What happened?" Kendall and the guys helped pull me to my legs, and walked me over to the couch. I knew everyone was scared; so was I.

"Logan, why?" I turned to see Carlos with tears in his eyes. I wanted to cry at that moment. Just seeing him like this brought sadness to my heart. This man was trying to tear me and my family apart.

"It wasn't me. It was him." I could feel my body starting to shake again. I was so cold. Kendall came and held onto me and wrapped a blanket around me. "Thanks."

"Logan, please tell us what happened." I looked into Kendall eyes as he spoke. I saw the worry and fear within him.

"Why? You won't believe me! You all think I am crazy and suicidal!" I lashed out at my friends. I have tried to explain everything to them. No one wanted to believe that this man from my nightmares is haunting me and trying to kill me once more.

"Logan, we are trying to understand what is going on with you, but you're not making it easy for us." Kendall said.

"Logan, we want to believe you." I heard James say.

"Then why don't you?" I was full of anger now. "You say you want to help me, but when I tell you what is going on you think I am crazy!"

"Logan, clam down please." I felt Kendall's hand go on my knee.

"How? I have this fucking man who is haunting me again and trying to kill me! And he is trying to make it look like I am doing it to myself." I stood up from the couch and walked over to the window. I looked out to see the sun light, but all I could see was the fires of hell, the souls that have been dammed to it by my reckless mistake, and him towering over those screaming souls. I felt myself crying yet again. I brought my hands to wipe away the tears that stained my face.

"Guys, I need you to believe me." I said turning around to face my family.

**Well thats that i guess**..


	5. Chapter 5

OK this is short. Not really in the mood to write. So i hope you guys like this one... SoRRY if there are any mistakes. Enjoy. THANKS MELLY!

**_(Logan POV)_**

**_After everything that had happened, I was scared. The visions were getting worse. I had to beg Kendall and the guys not to tell anyone. I didn't want to be put away again. I can't let this happen all over again. That night, Kendall didn't let me out of his sight. He said he was just worried about me, but I knew the truth. He didn't want me to be alone in fear that I might try and kill myself again. I love him and thank him for being here with me, but I know he doesn't believe me, nor do the rest of my family. That night I stayed awake, not daring to close my eyes in fear that darkness would come creeping back into my soul. I could see the sun creeping into my room, her light shining down on me. I opened my eyes to see Kendall still lying next to me. He was the one good thing I had to keep me going. If I was to lose him in this darkness... No, I can't think like that. I moved over closer to Kendall. I felt his arm wrap around me and then his eyes opened. I looked into those green eyes and all my doubts faded away for now._**

**_ "Morning"_**

**_ "Morning and before you ask, I didn't see anything." I lied. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to have a normal day. I wanted everything to fade away into the back of my mind; no more nightmares, no more darkness, just nothing._**

**_ "Logan, don't lie to me. I know you didn't sleep at all last night. I could feel you moving and besides, you look like crap." I should have known better. Kendall could always tell when I did so. I sat up in bed and brought my knees to my chest, letting the tears fall. Not a moment later I felt Kendall arms wrap around me._**

**_ "I did lie. Kendall, every time I closed my eyes he was there. Waiting and watching. He wants me; he wants to pull me back into that darkness with him. And I can't, I just can't."_**

**_ "Logan?" I lifted my head up. Kendall's and my eyes met once more and I could see he looked just as bad as I did. I brought my hand to his cheek and smiled._**

**_ "And you talk about me not sleeping."_**

**_ "How could I? Logan, I am worried about you. I love you and can't let you go through this again. I am trying to understand but it's hard." I knew Kendall was trying. But I just wanted him to believe and trust me. I smiled up at Kendall before looking out to the sun._**

**_ "I know. Kendall please stay with me? I need you." I turned back around with tears in my eyes. Kendall moved over towards me and brought me into a hug. I threw my arms around him. I held onto him with so much force. I couldn't let him go. I opened my eyes to see him standing there behind us, an evil grin to his face with blood running down his body, his eyes of darkness staring into my soul. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that he would be gone. I open them once more to a sigh of relief._**

**_ "Logie, are you ok? You're shaking." I looked down at myself and indeed I was. I took a deep breath and smiled at Kendall._**

**_ "I am just a little cold, that's all." I was lying though my teeth's and Kendall knew it too. I could tell he was watching me. I couldn't bring myself to lift my head up and look at him. I brought my hands to my eyes to wipe away the tears. Once I did I looked to my hands to see that I was crying tears of blood. I didn't know if this was real or not. I closed my eyes and upon opening them again the blood was still there. "Kendall?" I needed to know. Was I the only one seeing this or could he. "I am I crying blood?" I looked up to Kendall and he looked pale._**

**_ "Mom, call 911!" He yelled. I knew then that he had seen my eyes. I jumped at Kendall and we both fell the ground._**

**_ "Kendall, No! This is just his way of getting to me." I move over so Kendall and I were facing one another._**

**_ "Logan, you need to go to the hospital. Your eyes are bleeding."_**

**_ "No! There is nothing wrong with me! He is doing this to me! Why can't you see it?" I stood up and walked to the window. As I did, I could feel the ground beneath me give way. I was falling into this darkness. As I fell, I could feel the hands of the dead pulling at me, their claws ripping through my clothes. The sounds of demos echoed through the darkness. I could feel the walls closing in on me. I felt the fear over coming me. I screamed out, but no one came. "Kendall! Help! James, Carlos! Anyone!"_**

**_ "When will you learn that no one will ever come for you?" With his voice, everything becomes silent, the cries of the dying gone, all the hellish sounds silenced by his voice. I stand there in the blood and ash of those who have perished long ago. Looking up, I see him. His face was the same as before, that evilness was still there._**

**_ "I won't let you win this time. I will fight you till my last dying breath."_**

**_ "My son, you may try, but in the end, you will come back to me. You're bonded to me; you will never escape who you are." Before I could do anything, my body was tied to a pole, my arms and leg nailed down. Blood dripped from both as acid burned though my body. My lips were sewn shut so my cries would go unheard as my body was being pulled apart. The sounds of my bones cracking echoed into the darkness. "You will pay for the deaths you have caused." I closed my eyes due to the pain._**

**_ "Please God…." My thoughts went to Kendall before I drifted away._**

"Logan! Logan!" I could hear someone calling me. I tried to follow their voice. "Logan! Come on wake up!" I could feel someone shaking me. I fought with myself. I needed to open my eyes. "LOGAN!" I opened my eyes to see Kendall, James and Carlos all watching me with worry in their eyes.

"Hey, you ok? We heard you yelling in your sleep." James said. I looked around the room and saw everything was ok. It had been all a dream, but it seemed so real to me. I sat up and pain shot though me once again.

"Ouch." I held onto my stomach. Kendall was right at my side. He threw the blanket off of me and removed my hand.

"Logie what did you do?" I looked down and saw what he was talking about. Burned into the skin below my waist were the worlds I have feared: "ACTUS ANMIA."

**THERE YOU HAVE IT.. AND ACTUS ANIMA MEANING (GUILTY SOUL IN LATIN) THATS WHAT THE INTERNET SAYS.. IF WRONG ITS THE INTERNETS FAUILT. **


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry if i left any mistake.. enjoy... will update in a few weeks i guess. need to work on a bond of love.. This might be somewhat crappy. sorry if it is... thanks Melly!_

**_In the darkest parts of the unknown stands a beat of nightmare and horror, it face coved in the blood of the ones that have condemned it to this darkness. Fires of hell burning into this darkness as the beast breathe in the smell of those who have burned for their sins. His teeth biting down into the skin of those who have wronged the beast in life his teeth ripping into their flesh. The screams of those who have sinned in life, their essences consumed into the beast, their blood spilled into the fires of hell. Echoing thought, the darkness the beast howls heard in the hell he is condemned too. The bodies of those who have sinned lined the ground as their blood spilled around the beast. As demons fly over the bodies scooping down to feed on their exposed flesh while the beast feeds on the souls. Demons of the night flying over the fires of hell watching and waiting for their turn to feed on the souls of the dammed, calling out to the darkness searching for their time to feed. Bodies of the dammed screaming and crawling for their lives, the demons find this is the time to feed, scooping down, the demons claws digging into the flesh of the damned, blood and flesh flying out as the demons pull and peck at their bodies. Blood rained down from the heavens as the cries of the damned cry out has demons devour their souls, rain of fire falls burning down into the flesh of those who have sinned in life. In addition, in all this carnage stands the man who commands all of this death. His eyes black as the night sky. His soul tainted with the evil that he has spread in his life._**

**_"Soon my son you will command all that you see." The man turns down to look at his son, his baby boy so young. Reaching around the man kneels down to face his young child. "Don't ever let light into your life, you are to turn away. Do you understand me?" The young boy bring his eyes up to meet is fathers._**

**_"Why? Why I am I to stay in this darkness father? I don't understand why I must stay here in this hell when there is a world above us." The man brings his hand to his sons face._**

**_"Logan, you are my son and you will do as I say. You will stay in this world and take your place at my side, if you try to leave, I will show you the pain and hate-ness in my heart." The man grip becoming tighter on his sons shoulders his nails digging into his flesh._**

**_"Y-yes father." _**

****(Kendall POV)

I cannot believe what I am seeing. Logan, his skin burnt and writing. This is not real, it cannot be. I look down to him, His eyes showing nothing but fear in them.

"Logan what is that?" I quickly turn my head to see Carlos. I could tell he was just as scared as James and I were. I moved my hand down to touch Logan and he back away from me.

"Don't touch me!" He moved all the way, until his back was against the head bored. I hate seeing him like this. I did not know what to think anymore. Did he do this to himself of was it something else. I grabbed his hand and I could feel him shaking.

"Logan."

"Don't touch me Kendall! Can you not see he has marked me! I am guilty!" I did not care what Logan was telling me. I stood up, walked to him, and pulled him to me. I could feel him fighting me. "Kendall no! You can't!" I held onto as he fought me. I could feel him beating on my back and soon his body gave way.

"Shh, everything going to be fine." I let him fall into my lap; I looked to my friend and could see how scared and worried they were. All I could do was give them a warm smile. I watched as James came, he sat on the other side of the bed, and brought his hand to Logan's back, and started to rub circles. I looked back to Carlos he was frozen in fear. James and I did are best to comfort Logan until he fell back asleep.

"Kendall what are we going to do?" I heard James whisper to me. I did not what to do. Should I tell my mom what has been happing and let Logan get away again, or let him explain to us what he is seeing. I laid Logan down on his pillow and leaned over to kiss his forehead. James and I slowly got off the bed and walked to were Carlos was sitting. I let my eyes wonder what to Logan. He looked so small and broken laying there. I could feel tears coming down my face. I was so scared that I was losing him once more. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Carlos. He pulled me into a hug and I let everything go.

"Kendall, come on you need to stay strong for Logan." I pulled away from Carlos. I didn't care that my face was stained with my tears.

"Strong? How can I be? This man is tormenting the man I love in his dreams. I can I stay strong?" He was true, I was losing it with each and every day.

"Kendall, I think he needs help. And you know what I mean. The medicine isn't helping him anymore. It is time to think about having him committed." I was shocked as James words; how he could ever think that, not after what happen the last time.

"No! James did you forget what happen the last time he was committed. No, he isn't going! We will help Logan through this. I am not going to lose him! If believe him is the only way to save him then so be it.

"James, Kendall is right. I don't think having him committed to the loony bin he what he needs. I believe him. How could he have branded himself? And those cuts on his arms."

"Come on Carlos! You know something is wrong with him. In addition, to buying into him is only going to make things worse. He needs help!" I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and walked to James. I know he is worried about Logan, well so I am.

"He isn't going anywhere! And I will be damn if you try! No one is taking him!"

"Kendall I know you are trying to do what's best for him. But, he needs psychological help!" James and I were face to face with one another. I could feel him breathing on me. I looked him in the eyes when I felt a hand brush my back it was Carlos.

"Listen to both of you. You both want what is best for Logan and I want that too. However, what he needs is for all of us to understand what he is going through. Kendall I know you love him and don't want to see him like this. James you feel the same way. I think we need to listen to Logan and his dreams. They are the window to our souls as my Abuelita once told me." James and I nodded to Carlos. He was right we needed to stop all this fighting and take care of Logan. We all looked to each other when we heard screaming coming for Logan and my shared bedroom. I ran pushing James out of the way, once I reached to door I flung it out to see Logan. His body bound to his bed, claw marks down his chest. As Logan arched his back up, I heard him scream out in pain.

"Aahhh! Father noo! ignosco mihi!" (1) I froze in the doorway. I could not believe what I was seeing. I didn't know what to do. I stood there until someone pushed me of the way. Carlos came running in with a bottle of water. I watched as he splashed it over Logan.

"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos

Santificado sea tu Nombre

Venga tu reino

Hágase tu voluntad

En la tierra como en el cielo

Danos hoy el pan de este día

y perdona nuestras deudas

como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores

y no nos dejes caer en al tentación

sino que líbranos del malo.

Amen." (2)

_**(1) is forgive me in latin**_

_**(2) is the lords pray in spanish. Hope you guys liked this one.. So now the guys have seen what Logan is going through.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ok. hope everyone likes it. and thanks again to MEllY you are still the best!**_

_**Logan's eyes flutter open to see the river of the damned, bodies flowing down the river of blood. Logan stands there looking out to the fires of hell. Looking down he sees his body in ruins. His hands in chains, his chest stained with the blood of his victims, his eyes dark as the night sky, his body branded with his guilt. "You bastard!" In the midst of the fire, Logan sees the face of the woman whose soul he took for his own selfish will. Tears fall from his face, burning their way down.**_

"_**Noli!" Logan falls to his knees, as she gets closer.**_

"_**Neco!" The woman points to Logan. "You will burn for the souls you have taken from this world! You will feel the pain of those you have condemned, Neco!" Logan looks up into the woman's raged filled eyes.**_

"_**I am sorry. I know it's too late for that." The woman walks until she is standing in front of the kneeling boy. Placing her hand on his back, she leans downs.**_

"_**Sorry? You will never be forgiven for what you have done. You are the son of Demons! Now you will suffer the pain I have felt for centuries." Logan's chained body is thrown to the demons of the night and his body devoured by the darkness. Blood drips down his chest as the demons pull at his soul. His body is stripped of all his clothes, leaving nothing but the brand on his soul. Logan's body is chained to the wall of the dead, his hands and legs held by the demons. **_

"_**Do my eyes deceive me?" A voice comes from the darkness. Logan eyes dart to the voice knowing very well whom it belong too.**_

"_**Angelus? I knew this day would come. Your guilt would overcome you once again and you would return to your hell." **_

_James, Carlos, and Kendall stand there helpless as Logan body is thrashing about, his screams fell the room. _

"_NOLI!" Logan screams out.._

"_Kendall, James! Grab his arms and tie them down!" Carlos runs to the end of Logan's bed and ties his legs to each side, and then he runs out of the bedroom into his and James room. Running to his bed, he bends down and pulls a black box from under his bed. Upon opening it, Carlos pulls out a cross and a Bible. "Lord give me the strength to bring my friend back."_

"_**My poor Angelus, I knew this day would come." The demon brings his claws down Logan body. Its nails digging into his skin, burning with each mark made. Logan throws his head back in pain. "Look at me Angelus." Logan opens his eyes to meet the demons.**_

"_**Marcus, you can pick and pull all you want but I will never become him again!" A smile comes to Marcus' face and he knew. Walking back to the darkness, Marcus turns to face Logan.**_

"_**You will turn, Angelus. It's who you are." The demon opens his arms and wings spring free. Fire comes from the demon's mouth and he flies towards Logan. His claws rip though Logan's back, teeth biting down into his neck.**_

"_**Aaahh!"**_

_Carlos runs back into the room right as Logan breaks free of the ropes. Logan's body rises up from the bed. His eyes are black, his body is burning, and blooding is dripping down his arms as he claws at the wall. Carlos runs past Kendall and James._

"_Name yourself demon!" Carlos yells out as he splashes holy water. Logan hisses out in pain. His eyes dart right to Carlos and an evil grin comes upon his face. Logan jumps down from the bed, crawling over to the three boys in the room. He jumps onto the table sitting on all fours, black foam dripping down his mouth. _

"_Demon you say? Ha, you only wish. I am far worse than any demon." Logan said as he brings his arm up to his mouth and licks the blood off, looking right into Kendall eyes._

_**Bleeding to death, Logan body finally starts to give way. The demon pulls away from Logan to see his limp body being hoisted up by the hook in his back. Marcus smiles, knowing it won't be long till he is back. "Come on, Angelus. Where is that darkness that dwells with in you?" Then a thought comes to Marcus. Picking Logan's chin up, he looks into those eyes, the eyes of a killer, one of great evil. Looking into his soul Marcus sees him. **_

"_**Well, look what we have here? My dear Angelus has found love."**_

"_**No! Marcus, if you hurt him you will be the next one I take!" Logan screams out as he tries to break free from his prison.**_

"_**I think I will hurt him as I see it causes you pain. Now isn't that what we want?" With Marcus words, Logan's soul grows dark and evil fills it once more. He breaks free, jumps on Marcus, and tears his head from his body. Marcus' body starts to fall but before it does, Logan pulls his spinal cord out from his back. Standing in the midst of the fire and brimstone stands a great evil.**_

"_**My son I welcome you back home." Logan turned at his father voice. **_

_The boys stand there watching Logan. He is pale as death with blood coming from all parts of his body. His teeth are broken and bloody. The demon that took Logan body is watching every move that the boys make. _

"_Where is he demon? Carlos asked. The demon smiles. It jumps down and crawls its way over to Kendall, Carlos and James and up the wall. The demon bends his head back and looks to the boys._

"_Lost in his own hell!" Without warning, Logan's body is flung to the other side of the room._

"_Logan!" Kendall screams out. He tries to run but is held by Carlos and James._

"_No!" Kendall watches in horror as Logan's body rolls around the bedroom. His body comes to a stop and then is dragged up the wall to the ceiling. With his back to the ceiling, Logan chest starts to tear open._

"_Aaaahhh!" Logan screams out in pain. His insides starts to fall, as a demon emerges from him, cracking his ribs into two. The boys watched in horror as Logan's lifeless body falls back to the ground. Kendall breaks free of his family and runs to Logan's side, scooping him up into his arms._

"_Logan, no you can't be." Kendall holds Logan as tears start to fall. Kendall looks down at Logan and sees his eyes open. Before he could react, Logan reaches up and pulls his heart out. _

_Kendall jumps up and starts screaming. Logan, Carlos, James, Kelly and Gustavo all running into studio to see Kendall sweating and shaking on the floor._

"_Hey! Ken, what happened?" Logan asked, kneeling down right in front of him. Kendall looks up to see Logan. Confused, Kendall brings Logan into a hug. "Sweetie, can't breathe here." Letting Logan go, Kendall just looks at him, not understanding anything._

"_You're alive?"_

"_Yeah. Kendall, are you sure you're ok?" Logan asked, giving Kendall a hand to help him up. Kendall looks around to see he is at the studio. _

"_Kendall, are you ok? You're shaking." Kelly asked._

"_I don't understand. Logan you were dead. You were having nightmares that were coming true and a demon killed you." Logan raised and eye brow and moved closer to Kendall, picking his hand up and placed it in his._

"_Honey, it was just a nightmare you were having. I am here, sitting right next to you. Look. I am alive. See?" Logan waved his hand in front of face._

"_Guys, it seemed so real. Logan you were having those nightmares again, like the one you had when your father died." Kendall said putting his head in Logan lap. Logan brought his hand to Kendall back and started to rub it._

"_Dude, I think when Katie pushed you off the balcony you might have hit your head harder than we thought." Carlos said going to sit on the other side of Kendall. Lifting his head up, Kendall turns to Carlos._

"_Katie pushed me? When?"_

_"Three days ago. You and her were fighting because she punched Logan in the face. Kendall, you dont remember what happened?" James asked. Everyone was getting worried. Logan stood up and grabbed Kendall's arm._

"_You're going to the hospital right now. I knew you should have gone when it happened." Kendall just looked around the room at everyone. Things were strange and he didn't know what was going on. Logan pulled him up as a sharp pain came to his head._

"_Oww!" Kendall brought his hand to his head and then faded into the darkness._

**_(noil) means STOP IN LATIN_**

**_(NECO) MEANS MURDER IN LATIN. THATS THE WHAT THE INTERNET GAVE ME._**

**_(ANGLUES) MEANS ANGEL IN LATIN. SO DO YOU GUYS THINK ITS ALL IN KENDALL'S MIND OR IS THIS MARCUS WAY OF HURTING LOGAN?_**


	8. Back to the start

**_The howls of the hell hounds could be heard coming from the wind, as a cold naked body lay there calling out for help. His voice was hoarse. His body has broken His heart breaking. The young man looks up to see the shadow of a man kneeling down to meet his broken eyes. "No more. Please, I can't take it. Kill me now." The young man cries out. The dark man stands up with an evil smirk to his face._**

**_"We have just gotten started, my dear lover. I haven't even begun with the fun stuff yet."_**

**_Logan turns to Kendall, his eyes filled with lust as he throws Kendall back against the wall. Logan walks to Kendall, picking him up by his neck and pinning him to the wall of the dead a hand of the unwanted pulls at Kendall's broken body. They pull at his flesh and his skin fades from his body, leaving nothing but the bone. "Please, Logan. Stop this." Kendall cries out to his lover. Logan licks down Kendall's neck, tasting his blood. Looking up into those eyes, eyes of fear and sadness, Logan brings a blade to his heart. "Ahhh!"_**

**_Seeing Kendall scream out in pain, Logan's heart filled with joy placing a kiss to his chest, Logan backs away to see the young man._**

**_"I must say it's been fun, but I must show my father that his son has come home." Logan slowly walks back to Kendall. "I will enjoy every minute of this." Logan places one more kiss to Kendall's forehead, "Goodbye my lover."_**

**_"Logan, please…." Kendall looks to see Logan standing there. What he saw wasn't the man whom loved him, but an evil creature of the damned. His eyes are black as the night skies his face pale, with blood dripping from his fingertips. With one, last look, Logan's faces changes from its human form to a monster of nightmares. Logan leaps forth, tearing into Kendall's chest before pulling away, ripping his skin off, and leaving only the muscle and his beating heat._**

(Logan POV)

I was worried about Kendall. What he was saying before he passed out scared the hell out me. The nightmare he spoke of… worried me. I knew the day Katie pushed him, he needed to see the doctor but I let him talk me into not going. Those damn eyes. So here, we are waiting for Kendall's CAT scan results. I knew something was wrong; the way his eyes were and his temperature. As I watched him sleep, I could tell he was dreaming about something. His eyes kept moving back and forth. I got up and walked over to his bed. I touched his arm and got burned. "Ahh…" I pulled away to see the blister starting to form. I went to move closer but I was thrown to the other side of the wall. When I opened my eyes, Kendall was standing in front of me, his body naked and beaten. His flesh fell from his body.

"Angelus, angel of the dead, you have done this to me. You have succumbed to the evil," Kendall spoke as his body made its way closer to me. I backed up until I couldn't anymore. I looked up to see his body inching closer to me.

"Kendall, I didn't…. I could never hurt you. I love you." Kendall's bloody body finally reached me and there wasn't anything I could do to stop him. He picked me up and held me against the wall. "Kendall, please. Stop. This isn't you."

"You will pay for the pain you caused me, angel of death." Kendall's hands went to my neck. I could feel the pressure squeezing my windpipe. I scratched at his face, trying to pull his hands away. I could feel my life fading away. I tried to scream out but my voice only came out as a gasp. I looked to the right and saw a pen sitting on the table. I reached out and grabbed it.

"I am sorry." I pulled back and shoved it into Kendall's eye. His hands fell from my neck, my body sliding down to the ground. I look up to see Kendall pulling the pen from his eye. As he did, he looked down at me. I crawled to the bed and pulled myself up.

"My dark angel, you will meet your end this night."

I pulled the IV, wrapped it around his neck, and pulled. I pulled until he breathed his last breath. I fell to the ground, head in my hands as tears came.

"Babe why…" I pulled Kendall's dead body into my lap and ran my hands though his blond hair. As I cried, I felt a hand come to my shoulder. His touched tore through me. Rage, anger, and murder came to me. I turned to see him there.

"I knew you would destroy the one you loved." I jumped up and pushed my father to the wall.

"You basted! You will pay for this." I backed away. I could feel him coming into my soul. I smiled at my father before throwing him to the ground. I stood over him as my hands came to his neck. I pulled a blade from my back, brought it to his throat, and cut into his flesh. "You wanted your son back you bastard. You got him." I threw the blade down and held onto his head. I pulled his head from his body. I brought his face to mine and smiled. Then a sharp pain came to me and I was brought to the ground. "Ahhhh…."

"Logie. Come on, dude. Wake up." I could hear Carlos calling me. I open my eyes to see Carlos and James looking at me with this look on their faces. I sat up and saw I was on the couch it was daylight outside I looked around I was confused.

"Hey, man. You ok?" James asks me as he picked up his game controller. I shook my head and looked around the apartment. "Where is Kendall?"

"Hey, I am right here." I watched as Kendall came out of the bathroom. He looked fine. Nothing was wrong with him. I went to wipe the sleep from my eyes and noticed that my hand was wrapped up in a towel. "What day is it?" I got looks from everyone. Kendall walked over to me and placed his hand on my head.

"No fever. You ok, babe?" I looked at him. I wasn't ok. I didn't understand anything that is going on.

"Please answer the question."

"It's Saturday, baby…." Kendall said, coming to sit next to me. He pulled me closer and for some reason I felt safe in his arms.

"The date please"

"The 5th" James said. He and Carlos shut off the game and joined Kendall and I on the couch. "Hey, are you sure you're ok? You look confused."

I was back to the night it all started. I was going to say something when a clap of lighten hit right outside the window. We all jumped and then darkness emerged around the apartment.


	9. WHATS TO COME

**_(Logan POV) _**

**_Everything went dark. I could feel Kendall grab me and pull me closer to him. I tried to make out anything in the darkness. I didn't know if this was a dream or the real world. "Kendall?"_**

**_"Baby, I am here. Don't move Stay with me. James? Carlos? Where are you guys?"_**

**_"We are here guys." Carlos said._**

**_I was happy this wasn't a nightmare. We just lost power due to the storm. However, for some reason, I felt uneasy. I knew something was wrong, with the way things have been going on with me. "Kendall..."_**

**_"Logan, it's just a power outage. Everything is ok." I felt him give me a kiss and then he started to stand up. Something came over me and I tackled him to the ground. Then jumped up and grabbed Carlos and James. I leaned over them as a crashing sound came. I jumped up, looked to the back, and saw Marcus. I knew this was his doing._**

**_"My dark angel, it's so nice to see in the real world." Marcus said as blood dripped down his face. His rotting body could be smelled for miles. I could feel rage coming to me. I knew my father would try anything to bring me back, but the real world, him bringing Marcus here that could only mean the war. I made a move for him but I was thrown against the wall with a thud. I could feel my ribs being cracked. I looked down to see my family; I motioned for them to stay down. If Marcus knew that, they were conscious it would be their doom. I watched as Marcus made his way over to me. Our eyes met. I knew what he would do if I gave him a chance. "Don't fright me, Angelus. You know it will never work. Your father is tired of playing these games with you It's time to come home time to bring you back to your endless hell._**

**_"Marcus, my poor minion, are you so clueless? You know what it means coming into the real world. You and I are one in the same." I said as Marcus claws went into my side. I wanted to scream out, but I would never give Marcus the pleasure. My head went back and hit the wall._**

**_"Come on, Angelus. I know you wanted to kill me. Come on and show me who your father and I want to see." Marcus licked down my neck and then I felt his rage. His fire burning into my chest, I screamed out._**

**_"Logan!" I open my eyes to see Kendall running towards us._**

**_"Kendall no!"_**

**_Marcus turned and grabbed Kendall by his throat. Holding him in the air, he turned to me and smiled. I could not let this happen. I closed my eyes and has I opened them I knew he was with me. I pulled from the wall, but before anything could be done, a blade went through Marcus's heart. He screamed out in pain dropping Kendall and myself to the ground. I crawled over to Kendall. Not soon after, Carlos and James came to Kendall and me. I motioned for Carlos to come by Kendall. As soon as he did, I made a lunge for Marcus. He was pinned to the wall by the blade that stuck through his heart._**

**_"This ends now!" I took the blade from his heart and pulled it out. I gave him an evil smile and swung the blade, decapitating his head from his body. I watched has his body slid down the wall. I look down at the blade in my hand. "This can't be." I saw a shadow standing next to me. I looked up and saw her. If she is here then that could only mean one thing. I backed away and a smile came to my face. I went to hug her when I heard Kendall groan out in pain. We both looked to each other and ran to be by his side. "Kendall, don't move." I lifted his head up and saw Marcus's mark on him, his flesh burning from his touch. "Carlos cold water now" I yelled out as he ran into the kitchen. I could feel eyes upon me and I knew that they belonged to James._**

**_"Logan its hurts" I looked down at Kendall, his eyes starting to fill with tears. I leaned down and kissed him, trying to take his pain away. I knew his body could not stand the touch of a demon. I turned to her and she knew what I needed._**

**_"Move, now!" She pushed me to the side as she reached into her bag. Within minutes, she pulled out a golden bag. "Now, don't move because this is going to hurt like a bitch." I held Kendall down; I turned to James and Carlos. "Hold his legs down. Don't let them go." We all watched as she pulled some ash from her bag, the ash of the dammed. She and nodded to each other. "Here we go." As the ash was shaken over Kendall's neck, his body wanted to jolt up at the pain he was feeling. He screamed as his back arched up, James and Carlos held onto his legs. I drug my nails into his shoulders. Blood came from his neck dripping down to his side and I couldn't do anything but hold him the poison needed to pass though him._**

**_"Logan, stop this now!" James yelled out._**

**_"James, it needs to pass." I yelled back. Kendall's screaming started to subside, his shaking body finally coming to a stop. I let his shoulders go. I looked into his eyes. I could see those wonderful green eyes looking back at me. James and Carlos moved back so he could sit up. I knew that they had seen what I have been going through._**

**_"L-Logan." I held Kendall to me and kissed him. Everyone in the room eyes darted to her standing there. I kissed Kendall one more time, and then I stood up to meet her. She was just as lovely as the last time I had seen her. Her dirty blond hair and green eyes just the same as in my dreams._**

**_"It has come to pass hasn't it?" I ask her as I picked up the blade. I looked down to see the marking of the undead the sword of the unwanted in my hands the one thing that can kill my family and I. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew once the nightmares started up again it would come to pass. "How" I watched as she walked closer to me. She placed her hand on mine that was on the blade and looked to me. _**

**_"I am sorry, father, but it must be stopped." She pulled away from me and stuck the blade through my heart._**

**_"Logan!" Kendall, Carlos and James yelled before I fell to the ground. (END OF DREAM)_**

I woke up screaming on the floor of the studio. I was breathing hard. I looked up when I felt someone shaking me. It was Kendall. He was worried to death. I didn't know what was real or not. I looked behind him and saw everyone and their face flashed into souls of the dammed. I jumped up and grabbed a mic stand, waving it in front of me.

"Logan, put the mic down. It's me, Kendall." I pushed the mic in front of him to get back.

"Back up now demon" I yelled waving the mic stand again. I looked back when the door opened. I looked and saw everyone faces go back to normal. I am losing my mind. I backed up into the wall and fell to the ground. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth. I felt Kendall come and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh. Logan, everything is ok?" I was now crying. I looked up at Kendall, threw my arms around his neck and started crying harder.

"No. It's not. I am losing my mind."

Hell fire had consumed the world and everyone in it. Demons and the undead have taken over what was once a peaceful and loving world. His reign had finally came to pass. The undead had taken over the city and anyone still alive hiding from his darkness. His demons were sent out every day and night looking for the ones whom dared to try to stop him. In the mist of the blood and death stand the holy light, his family's blood, and the ones that will bring the darkness to its end. As the red sun comes to shine on a world fill with so much death, six souls race to save what is left of the world. Those six souls ran into the light as the undead follow their every move.

"Logan!"

Logan turns with his sword right has the undead come for him. Slicing through the undead's heart, he sees his lover and brothers fighting their way through.

"Ally, it's time! You need to go now!" Logan yelled to his daughter. She ran to his side as the gate opens.

"Father, please don't get killed while I am gone." Ally tells her father before turning to face the gate. "You know me! Now go and remember both of our blood! Ally before I welcome him in." Logan and Ally both turn as the sky begins to bleed red. In the distance, hellhounds and his demons could be seen coming as the undead numbers grow.

"Ally, go now!" Kendall said running over to his daughter. She smiled at both of them before she walked into the gate.

"Demon!" she yelled as she was pulled from her world into the past. Logan and Kendall both smiled and then ran into the hellish world they called home


	10. Chapter 10

.

(Kendall POV)

This was the third time in a month in a half that we were at the hospital. Logan's nightmares have gotten worse. He tried to kill us at the studio today. We thought everything was getting better, but we were wrong. I am trying my best to be strong for him, but this is tearing at me. I have already had one break down and I am about to have another. I didn't want to admitted it, but I think James may be right. I think he needs to be committed. He needs help from someone other than me. I could feel the tears coming down my face; I just let them fall. I brought my hands to wipe them away as Carlos and James came back into the room. I lifted my head with tears coming down my face.

"Kendall…" Carlos said. He came and pulled me into a hug.

"Carlos, he's gone. It happened again! My Logan isn't in there anymore!" I cried into his shoulders. It was true. The person I have loved all my life was no longer there. He was lost in his own mind.

"Kendall, he will get better. He will be getting the help he needs now."

I lifted my head up after James spoke. I wanted to believe him, but he didn't see Logan's eyes. There was nothing left in there, just the emptiness. His soul was gone. I was going to say something when I saw this girl standing there. She seemed so familiar to me. I stood up and started to walk towards her.

"Kendall, where are you going?" I heard James yell at me, but I couldn't be bothered with them right now. I needed to get to this girl. I was being drawn to her as if my life depended on it. As I made the corner, she had disappeared.

"Damnit!" Then I noticed I was down the hall next to Logan's room. I quickly turned as the door to Logan room shut. "Logan." I raced down the hall and ran into Logan's room to see that girl standing over him with a sword. She stopped and a turned to me, giving me a smile and a wink before she brought the sword down to Logan's heart.

Everything was moving in slow motion. I couldn't get to Logan fast enough. I watched as Logan's eyes opened up. He looked at the girl and then with no warning she was flung to the wall. I ran to Logan. "BABY" I watched as he jumped out of bed and made his way over to where this girl was. She stood up. Their eyes met and then they both smiled. "Logan, what is going on?"

"Kendall…. I would like you to meet-" Before Logan could finish his statement, a cold wind was felt through the room and the smell of death filled the air.

"Shit. I thought I would have more time before he sent them after me," that young woman spoke out. She turned to Logan and me. She had that same smile Logan gets when he thinking about something crazy. I watched as both of them looked at the window.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled out.

"Will explain later but right now we need to get the hell out of here, I am not strong enough to fight them off." Logan said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the window.

"So I guess this is when you cracked up?" Logan and I both turned to see that young woman. She was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"I guess so." I watched as Logan picked up the chair and hit the window with it. I covered my eyes as the glass was shattered. Upon opening them, Logan and this young woman were half way out the window. Logan reached for my hand and I pulled it back. "Kendall we need to go now! They are coming! I cannot let Marcus reach me. If he does, it is the end."

"Logan, what are you talking about? This isn't a dream! It's real! You're going to kill yourself if you jump."

"Kendall, I know this isn't a dream! My father has come to this realm where I am helpless. We need to go now!"

I stood there fighting with Logan. He had lost his mind. He was going to kill himself with this girl. "Logan, I am calling for a doctor right now." I turned to the bed and went to reach for the button when I was punched in the face. I fell back and hit the bed then fell to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Logan yell out.

"You two never change!" I heard that girl yell back then nothing.

(Logan POV)

Ally was here and trying to kill me no less. Well, not really kill me. I knew all the nightmares would come down to my father and the war. He needed me there with him to bring about the end. Ally and I had jumped out of the hospital window. We were running down the street as I carried Kendall. I knew I needed Carlos and James here with us. This involved them too. "Ally, I need Carlos and James. It isn't safe for them."

"I know just a little bit farther." We made it to a warehouse. I sat Kendall down and looked back to my daughter. I was amazed to see her here. I have dreamed about her all my life. I walked up to her and brought her into a hug. It felt a little weird; my daughter was taller than I was. We pulled apart and just stared at each other. "This is so weird."

"Yup, you're taller and older than me." I chuckled. "Ally…"

"Dad, the world is gone. We are the only ones let to fright." I turned and looked out the window into the night sky. I knew this day would come. I turned back to face my daughter. I walked up to her and pulled the sword from her side. "Hic clausula est father." I smiled at Ally and then to Kendall. "Tell him everything." I said walking out the door. If I could stop this now, then I would. I will not let Ally's world to happen. If my father wants his son back, then so be it.

"Father…" I turned to her. She walked up to me and cut me with a small knife.

"You know, if you needed my blood you just had to ask." She back away from me smiling.

"I know but when will I ever get the chance to do that again. You're a dick these days." I rolled my eyes.

"You know he will find you. Be careful, my dear." With that said, I left to find my brothers and Marcus. Marcus's time of death is coming my suffering ends now and his starts.

(Ally POV)

I pray that this works. Everything changes this day for my father. Angelus comes back into the world. I walk out to face the window, looking into the night sky, her white light shining down on a peaceful world. A world before darkness consumed her. I remember the day his demons came into the world. I was two; my true mother and I were walking home from spending the day in the park. Logan and Kendall were there when it happened. Demons emerged from the ground, killing and taking everything that came in their way. My mother soul was taken that night. Her soul dammed by the night. If Logan and Kendall weren't there I would have been taken into that darkness with my mother. Logan saved me from Marcus that night. He and Kendall took me and raised me as their own child. I grew up in a world of the dead, fighting for my will to live. My fathers have fought every day to keep our family safe, And they did until the death of my grandmother. Marcus killer her, she was just a pawn in this nightmare. Logan changed that day. He welcomed Angelus fully into his soul. That demon inside pushed him to the end. That was the day Kendall and I almost lost him to that darkness. But thank God we didn't. Kendall loves for him and our family saved him once more.

"Owww Logan?"

I was torn from my thoughts. I turned to see my other father holding his head. I smiled at him. He still looked the same, and he really hasn't aged that much in 15 years. Maybe his hair has a little bit more gray in it. I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. I placed my hand on his knee and he jumped at my touch.

"Hey, hey It's ok." I watched has Kendall backed up and tried to stand up. I held his hand and helped him up.

"You punched me in the face?"

"Yes, I did. You wouldn't listen to father and I. I had too." I slapped my forehead.

"Father what the hell are you talking about and who the hell are you? And where is Logan?"

I took a deep breath and walked closer to Kendall. He backed away from me a little.

"Kendall, Logan is alive. He went to find James and Carlos."

"You tried to kill him!"

I watched as Dad started to move away from me. This isn't going to happen. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back against some boxes.

"Shut up and LISTEN! Logan isn't crazy! Those nightmares are due to his true father. Logan is a demon. I am Logan's daughter and yours! You two sent me back to the past to get Logan's blood. His demon blood that consumed his body now…" I stopped when I heard a noise coming from the darkness. "Shit!" I turned to Kendall and motioned for him to stay down.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Ally. I knew your father would send you back here."

"Guliel"

"In the flesh well, so to speak. I have been looking forward to this for a very long time." I went to grab my weapon but damnit. I back up to be where Kendall was. He grabbed me and pushed me behind him.

"Don't even thinking about coming any closer." My dad spoke, his voice so strong.

"Well, Kendall my boy. Isn't this just fate you and I here alone… I know we haven't come to pass yet but I can't pass this up. The great Kendall Knight brought down by me. I will be marked as a God of the undead." Kendall and I back up until we couldn't move anymore. Guliel's body began to change into his demon form. Not long after, he made his move on us.


	11. All in his Head

**_Darkness consumed the world; everything that once was there was left in ruin. A black and brittle world that was left in its wake. A world of the dead, a world where light no longer lived, and a world filled with the demons. Human souls to be dammed to the underworld as a man rules over this dark and brittle world. The cries of the tortured echo though the winds as their bodies come to their undoing. The souls of those who have fought in this cold and bitter world, Kendall Knight a man that as lost so much fights to stay alive for his family. "Ahh!" Kendall screams out in horror as the last blade spears though his already broken and beating body a body that is tired of fighting this war, a body that has been through so much. Looking up Kendall looks into the eyes of a man that once brought joy and happiness into his heart. A man that he once loved and still loves a brother that was taken from him long ago. "Finish it!" The man turned back to his victim with fire in his eyes. Kendall looks once more to see Carlos a man that was taken to earlier in this battle. A friend that was lost into that darkness. "Carlos finishes it now!" Kendall yells out once more. With a wicked smile to Carlos face, he walks over to Kendall and rips into his flesh. Kendall threw his head back and screams into the dead of night._**

(Logan POV)

I was sitting talking to the guys when we all head Kendall yelling out in pain. I jump up from the couch and run into our room to see Kendall thrashing about on the floor. I ran right to him and grabbed him. "Kendall, baby clam down" I pull him closer to me trying to wake him from his sleep only to be pushed away. I fall back into the floor as Kendall screams out once more before his body falls limp. I crawl over to him and bring him once more into my arms. "Kendall, wake up please! Kendall come on." I say trying to wake him from his sleep. I look up when James and Carlos run into to room. They are soon by my side. I look to them with worry on my face and then back to my love that is now starting to wake. "Kendall"

"L-Logie, what happened and why I am I on the floor?" Kendall asked me, his voice so small and fragile. I help pull him into my lap.

"Babe, you were screaming in your sleep again." I say placing a small kiss to his head. Kendall moves himself from my embrace only to look around the room.

"Logan, I am going crazy. I don't know what is real anymore." I saw the tears in his eyes. I stand up and bring him with me. I bring him back to his bed and lay him down. Carlos and James give me a sympathetic look before walking back into living room. This has been going on for a month now. Ever since the fall Kendall mind has been wondering, the CAT scan showed that nothing was wrong and that these images in his head would soon subside and he would be find. However, I knew better, he was getting worse with each passing day. Kendall had creative a world in his mind that was becoming real to him. Some days he couldn't tell which one was real and which one wasn't. I didn't know what to do anymore. I loved him but I couldn't help him. "Logie, what is wrong with me?" I was brought from my thought when I head his broken voice. I looked down to see a broken man lying before me. A man that was scared of what to become of him, once a strong person now scared to close his eyes. I pull Kendall closer to me and wrap my arms around him. I felt his tears soon falling from his face onto my neck as he tries to hide. I tire to stop the tears that threaten to fall from my face. I cannot show weakness now. Not when the man I love needs me more than ever.

"Kendall, I don't know anymore. The doctors say you should be fine but you're not." I whisper into his hair. As I speak, Kendall cries more and it breaks my heart even more.

"Logan, I don't know what is real anymore. I cannot tell them apart. All I know is that I need you to stay with me." Kendall said crying into my neck. I pull him even closer to my body. My strong and loving angel is crumbling with each passing hour. As I hold him, I soon feel that his breathing as slowed down letting me know that he is sleeping. However, for how long until those images fill his head once more. I lay there until I knew my love was sleeping before I stepped back into the living room to see Carlos and James waiting for me.

"It isn't getting any better is it?" Carlos asked me as I made my way over to them.

"No, it isn't, he doesn't know what it real or what is in his mind. Guys I don't know what to do anymore. I am scared that this is going to…" I couldn't finish that statement, I couldn't think like that. I placed my head in my hands and let the tears come to me. I soon felt hands on my back. I looked up to see my friends.

"Logan, you know what he needs." James said. He was right, Kendall needs help, help that I couldn't give him.

"I know James…" I said right as Mama Knight came walking into the room. She looked so tired and scared just like the rest of us. She came and soon sat next to me, taking my hand in her.

"Logan, I know this will be hard but I have made my decision." My heart dropped at her words. I know what she was going to say. I knew this was going to happen, but anger still filled my body. I stood up and started yelling.

"You can do this! I can help him! He doesn't need to go anywhere! All he needs is I and I can help him through this! Please Mama Knight don't do this! He needs me!" I screamed out as I fell to the ground as tears over came me. I looked up when I felt Mama Knight Arms around me. "Please don't do this?" I said thought my tears.

"Sweetie I don't want to but it is what is best from him. You know this and if you truly love him you would…" I cut Mama Knight off. I pushed her away.

"I do love him! I just can't let him go. He needs me. He needs me and I can let him be alone. I need to stay with him to keep him safe." I cried out again.

"I know sweetie heart." Mama Knight said again as she pulled me into her arms once more. I couldn't help but let more tears fall. She was right, Kendall needs help but I was so scared that if I wasn't with him he would do something to himself and if that happened, I would never forgive myself. Mama Knight and I were hugging when we heard Carlos and James grasp out. We broke apart to see Kendall standing there his arms and wrist dripping with blood, his face drained of all his color.

"Logan….." Kendall said before he fell to the ground.


	12. The End

WELL LAST CHAPTER AND YES YA'LL ARE GOING TO KILL ME... HEHE ENJOY... ALL THE SPELLING SHOULD BE CHECKED IF NOT I AM SORRY.

**_(Logan POV)_**

**_I couldn't take it anymore, my love was in pain and it needed to be stopped. I knew what I was doing would send my soul into that darkness of my life now. _**

**_"Logan please do it… I don't want this anymore. I want peace." I smiled down at my fallen angel his eyes filled with tears and the fear of everything that has been happening to him. I leaned down and brought my lips to his in one last kiss that we both will ever share. "I love you Logan and always will." Kendall said pulling away from me. I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes. I felt Kendall hand come to my face and wipe my tears away. "Please… We will be together again soon my love." All I could do was close my eyes. "Logan I am ready…" At his words, I opened my eyes to see him looking into mine. I leaned down once more and placed a soft kiss to his lips._**

**_"Kenny I love you… and my love see you in hell…" I said as I brought the blade from beside my side as I stabbed Kendall in his heart. I watched as his body shot up at the pain and the tears come down his face. I pulled the blade from his chest before forcing it deeper down into his heart. _**

"Wait! Why do I get to die in this first?" I stopped telling my part of the story and looked to Kendall looking at me with those eyes. I looked at him and just smiled.

"Hey, I am telling the story and besides how many times have you guys killed me in this story? Huh? That's what I thought." I said shooting Kendall a smile and then a wink. Kendall looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Aww don't do that… I am going to kill myself too."

"You better or no sex tonight…" Kendall said blowing me a kiss.

"Would you two stop and finish this story!" Carlos said jumping up off the couch pushing me on the shoulder. I looked at Kendall and smiled before going back to look at Carlos. "Wait hold on to that, I gotta pee…" Carlos said running to the bathroom… I let out a little laugh when I felt someone hands on my legs. I looked to see Kendall leaning into me.

"You know since you killed me off first I don't think I should give you anything tonight." Kendall said into my ear before licking it. I smiled and closed my eyes before letting a little moan out of my mouth.

"Hey, nope not till you guys finish this story…" James said throwing a pillow at us. Kendall smiled and pulled away and kissed my nose. "Carlos hurry the hell up I need to get my sleep so hurry up so those two can finish this story!" James yelled from the couch. A few minutes pasted and none of us heard Carlos. We all look to each other and slowly got up and headed to the bathroom hearing nothing…

"Carlos come on this isn't funny." I yelled out as we got closer and as we did an eer feeling filled the room. The air had because thicker as I turned to Kendall and grabbed his hand as James went to open the door… We slowly turned the knob to see Carlos body lying on the ground. The mirror was broken into thousands of piece and written on the ground in his blood were the worlds.

"**_Your nightmare will always come true my son…" _**and then the room was engulfed in flames as the screams of the unwanted echoed into the bathroom as the flesh fell from our bodies.

* * *

><p>"THAT WAS AMAZING! I finally died!" Carlos yelled from his spot by the fire. Kendall, James and I just all smiled at him and started laughing the same as Mama Knight, Kelly, Gustavo and Katie...<p>

"Yea I knew you would like that… Well no that is done I am tired and…" I didn't get to finish that statement Kendall pulled me up and dug me towards our tent and throw me inside before pokeing his head back out to everyone.

"Good night everyone and yes they will be some noise going on in here tonight!" Kendall yelled out as he zipped up the tent. Kendall looked at me with those eyes I love so much and slowly walked my way.

"I love you…." Was the only thing I got to say before Kendall jumped me…

(THE END)_** (yup it was all a ghost story by A camp fire.)**_


End file.
